1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a document processing device, a computer readable recording medium, and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
There is available a system for use in a company organization, or the like, for enabling common viewing of a produced document by the company staff. Specifically, some of the systems can add additional information (annotation), such as designation of a corrected point, in a document to be reviewed.